Where will you go?
by Gunpowder Green Tea
Summary: When Raven accidentally injures one of her friends, she runs. Seven years later, her friends are still looking for her. After years of running, is their anything that can make her stay? BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: BBxRaven, RobxStar. Others undecided

Rating: T

Song: Exodus - Evanescence

Full Summary:

After losing control of her powerless and accidentally injuring Starfire, Raven runs from Titan's Tower. Meanwhile, the titans have decided to disband until Raven can be found.

Eight years later, Raven has adapted to her new life and now travels around the content, going from job to job, living like a modern nomad. All the while, Beast boy, now simply Gar, has never stopped searching for her. He is determined to bring her back, no matter what it takes. But when he finally finds her new problems arise, along with a whole new load of secrets and emotions…

Note: "talking", 'thinking', _lyrics, flashback,** note**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams_

_20 bucks should get me through the week_

_Never said a word of discontentment_

_Fought it a thousand times but now_

_I'm leaving home_

_Here in the shadows _

_I'm safe_

_I'm free _

_I've nowhere else to go but_

_I cannot stay where I don't belong_

Raven tugged the rough, hand-sewn backpack higher on her shoulder. She had changed into her civilian clothing, which consisted of a dark purple tank top over a black fish net top and a pair of black jeans. On her hands were a pair of fingerless gloves and she wore a scuffed pair of army-style work boots. She glanced over her shoulder, a mixture of guilt and sorrow colouring her features. 'I'm sorry' she thought before levitating up and over the water that separated the island from the city.

'You can never go back if you go through with this you know.' A voice in the back of her head warned

'I know'

'And you're willing to deal with that?' the voice questioned.

'I…if it will keep my friends safe, it doesn't matter what my personal feelings are.'

'Your not just running away?'

'Shut up. I'm not going into this. If I don't leave now, I'll only hurt other people I care about'

Guilt flashed over her delicate features before she was swept up in the memory of what had caused her to leave.

It had started out like any other day, a little on the slow side crime wise, but normal. Raven sat on one of the couches in the TV room, reading and sipping on a cup of herbal tea. 

_She had been oddly jumpy lately. She blamed it on Trigon. Having only recently defeated him, she was suddenly been able to add a good forty years on to her approximate life span. Something she had never had before, having been told since birth that she was destined to die bringing the end of the human race. Whatever the reason, the fact remained that she was a bit on edge at the moment. Therefore, it probably wasn't a good idea to sneak up on her in an attempt to get her attention. Unfortunately Starfire knew none of this._

_So, when Raven felt a hand on her shoulder, she acted on pure instinct. Reaching out towards the hand with her powers and throwing the body attached into the wall with a cry of "Don't touch me!"_

_She turned around to see who it was only to be faced with Starfire grimacing on the ground and clutching her arm protectively._

"_S-Starfire are you… oh no" she muttered in horror "L-let me help" she stuttered in her shock. She kneeled down next to her and placed her hands on the injured limb, healing it._

"_What was that?" a worried Robin ran in looking around for any potential danger. Seeing none, he relaxed slightly "You two alright"_

_An unreadable emotion flickered across Raven's face as the rest of the titans came in after Robin. Starfire stood up and moved her arm around a bit, testing for any other injuries. Finding none, she let her arm rest by her side._

"_I- Starfire came up behind me. I didn't here her and when she put her hand on my shoulder a panicked. My powers reacted on their own and-" Raven tried to explain before Starfire interrupted._

"_It was an accident friend Raven. You did not mean to and I am all right now. Everything is fine." Starfire smiled reassuringly at her. Raven put her hood up._

"_I'm sorry," she said softly, before she fled the room, horrified at her own actions. _

Despite Starfire's renascences that she was all right, Raven couldn't help but think about what might have happened. Being flung into a wall would have seriously injured any normal human. Only Starfire's Tameranean strength had stopped her from being far worse off. With that in mind, she couldn't stay with the titans. That's why she had left. To make sure none of her other friends got hurt because of her.

Finally she arrived the shore and landed. She stopped for a moment to take a small Polaroid camera out of her bag and take a picture of the tower. Just because she was leaving, didn't mean she wouldn't be taking a bit of it with her. Placing the photo and camera back in her bag, she turned and walked away. She would have a long way to travel tonight if she was not to be found be her friends. She began walking in the direction of the highway, only glancing back once. The image of the tower, peaceful and serene was burned into her mind. She would not go back. Could not, as much as it was killing her inside. She would never be going home again.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Rav…" Robin looked around the empty kitchen, as if Raven would apear out of thin air, which knowing her wasn't entirely out of the question. "Raven?" That was odd. In all the years of being titans, Raven had always been the first one up. When he walked into the kitchen every morning she was always their, sitting at the table. Reading a book and sipping her tea. She was a constant. The idea of her not being there was…foreign. 'She probably just slept in. That's all.' He rationalized, ignoring the part of his brain that was loudly protesting that this was _Raven _he was talking about and that she would never wake up late, and proceeded to make his breakfast and sat down to read the newspaper.

"Hey Rob, Raven! Raven? Hey where is she?" Cyborg looked around in confusion when he noticed the lack of their dark companion.

"Don't know. I haven't seen her yet this morning. Maybe she slept in?" Robin looked up at Cyborg while taking a sip of his coffee

Cyborg chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "We talking about the same girl here? This is Raven man. She probably hasn't slept in a day in her life!"

"Should we go check on her then?" Robin questioned, putting down her coffee.

"Hey guys what's up" called Beast boy as he entered the room. "Hey" he said looking around "Where's Rae?" he questioned.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. We haven't seen her yet this morning." Robin explained, not commenting on the fact that Beast boy was actually awake before 11.

"Why don't we just go check on her? I mean, we knock on the door and if she growls at us to go away we'll know she's alright." He commented.

"Why not. BB's right. Besides, worst case scenario, Beast boy goes flying through an open window." Cyborg agreed

"Hey!" cried Beast boy, sounding annoyed.

"Fine. With what happened yesterday, I've been meaning to check up on her. She looked pretty shaken up." Robin said, nodding his head. With that, the three went off in the direction of Raven's room.

"Hello friends!" cried an unmistakable voice from further down the hallway.

"Hey Star" greeted Robin

"Where are you going?" she asked, curious.

"To check on Raven. We haven't seen her yet today." Cyborg explained

"I shall come to. I have been worried about friend Raven. She has seemed upset lately," she said as she began walking with them. As they finally reached the door to Raven's room the four of them stop.

Beast boy stepped towards the door and knocked. "Rae? Raavveenn... Hello?" he called through the door. No one answered, nor was there the expected cry of 'Go away!' they had been expecting. Beast boy shifted into the shape of bug and crawled under the door. Shifting back into human form, he looked around. "Raven? You in here?" there was no answer. "Raven? Raven? Raven, where are you?" he called, each time getting more desperate. He turned to the door and opened it for the three other titans. "Guys, she's not in here!" he didn't know why but something in his gut was telling him that something was very wrong.

Cyborg looked around the room before his eyes came to rest on a small piece of paper left on the bed that Beast boy had overlooked in his frantic search for the missing empath. "Guys, over here." He said solemnly. She was missing and there was a note left on her bed. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out what probably happened. Beast boy ran over to the bed and picked up the note, the other three gathering around him. As he read through the note, tears began to form in his eyes but refused until he read the last line. Suddenly he couldn't hold back the tears and they began to run down his face.

"What does it say?" Robin questioned solemnly. The changeling rubbed his, trying to rid himself of the tears before he began reading out the contents of the note.

"**_My dear friends. This note is simply to tell you goodbye for I found that I couldn't leave in good conscience without doing so. This has been done in for your own safety and if all has gone well, I will be long gone by the time you read this. _**

_**I cannot continue putting you, my friends, at risk. I still lack the control over my powers for me to guarantee your safety or the safety of those we protect. I will probably never have that control as the human blood and demon blood are constantly fighting for control. Whether you read this or not, this is my final goodbye as you will never see me again. Fair well my friends. Live well.**_

_**Raven**_

By this point Starfire had broken down and was crying into Robin's shoulder as he rapped his arms around her and fought back tears of his own. Cyborg looked as if he wanted to tear apart the entire world to find the missing girl. Beast boy had given up controlling his tears and they now flowed unhindered down his face. Only now did he notice the more personal items that usually decorated her room missing. The stuffed Raven he had given her for her birthday, the photos she kept of them, her books. They were gone. Proof that this wasn't just some cruel joke.

"Sh-she…no…she can't be" he murmured. He was heartbroken. Just when he had realized how he felt about her…and now she was gone. "Raven." He said desperately. This wasn't right she couldn't be gone. She had to be here somewhere; but she wasn't. She was gone and she wasn't coming back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two months pass by and it's getting cold_

_I know I'm not lost _

_I am just alone_

_But I won't cry_

_I won't give up_

_I can't go back now_

_Waking up is knowing who you really are_

_Here in the shadows _

_I'm safe_

_I'm free _

_I've nowhere else to go but_

_I cannot stay where I don't belong_

_Here in the shadows _

_I'm safe_

_I'm free _

_I've nowhere else to go but_

_I cannot stay where I don't belong_

Raven sat huddled up in a small bus shelter, waiting for the next Greyhound to New York. It had been a couple of months since she had left. Her friends were so persistent that staying in one place was impossible unless she wanted to get caught. So she had been forced to stay in each place for only a few weeks. Already she had fled from Jump city new a small town outside New Orleans and from there to Atlanta and Washington D.C after that. Everywhere she went there were posters and ads asking for her to come home and money for information on where she was. She could only hope that it would die down after a while. Until then she would just keep moving. She got small, odd jobs where she could and was thankful, for once to her demon blood that allowed her to go for longer periods without food. She sighed; the bus wouldn't be here for at least another 45 minutes. She might as well look through the photos she had taken so far.

She loved taking pictures. It let her capture a moment and go back to look at it whenever she liked. Opening her bag, a medium sized black backpack she had made about a month before she had left while showing her how to sew but because they lacked access to an electric sewing machine, she had shown Starfire hand sewing. This had been the result. Her more neatly sewn black bag, and Starfire's more mangled pink bag.

After digging through her two or three changes of clothes, numerous keepsakes and wallet, she managed to locate the large envelope that the photos were in. She carefully removed them from the envelope and began going through each one.

There were the ones that had been taken before she had left. Shots of all of them joking around at a park or pictures of them individually, doing things that they loved. Beast boy and Cyborg playing Game station, Starfire drinking mustard, Robin practicing martial arts, Cyborg working on his car, Beast boy, in one of his rare serious moments, looking out the window as the sun set. Hell, there was even one of Silkie. There was the photo she'd taken of the tower on the night she left, photos of famous buildings or landmarks in the cities she'd visited, pictures of people, just people, walking, the sun rising and other random, photos that captured the beuty in whatever it was it was portraying.

Sighing, she replaced the photos in the envelope and placed them back in her bag, next to her other precious things. Like the gifts she had gotten for her birthday. The only gifts she'd ever gotten for her birthday. They were there. Anything that reminded her of what she had left behind. Though she had been forced to sell her books back in Washington when she couldn't find a job. It didn't matter though. There was nothing important to her in those books and she had memorized their contents long ago. The only one she had kept had been the book of Azar.

Finally her bus arrived. As she climbed on she couldn't help looking back as the doors closed and thinking 'Is this how I'm going to live for the rest of my life? Always running?' she walked to the back of the bus and took out an old, banged up cd player and, placing the head phones over her ears, let herself forget the rest of the world for a little while.

_Show me the shadow where true meaning lies_

So much more dismay in empty eyes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: a new fic to replace the AU naruto fic that I nixed. I like this one alot more. Mostly cause it's easier to write this kind of stuff rather an AU. I may go back to that fic but not for a while. Either way, there were some major problems with the plot that I need to work out.

Anywho, I doubt many of you care about this so see ya and please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two of where will you go! Thanks to the people who reviewed.

Rasberry Seltzer – Thanks!

TeenTitans4evr – Thanks. I'm glad to know that people like the pacing of the story.

Akiko of Lightning Country – Thanks. Here's an update.

Crazy Coww Lady – Thanks for the tip on the spelling. I can't spell to save my life. (Oddly enough I can spell in french…) Thanks! Sorry I almost made you cry.

beutifulpurpleflame – Thanks

DrkHunterX – Here's the next chap. 

This chapter is a bit short. Sorry 'bout that, but right after I posted the first chapter, I hit a wall. (Not just for this story but for my other fic too). But that's passed now so the chapters after this should be longer.

Please review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven stepped off the bus and looked around. So this was Canada. She had decided that she had traveled around the states enough. Right now she was in Winnipeg. The capital of the province of Manitoba and known as 'the gateway to the west'. In other words, it was flat. Everywhere. Oh well. At least it was a nice change of scenery.

Eight years. It had been eight years and they still hadn't given up. She couldn't stay anywhere for more than a few months. They'd almost caught her a few times. Why wouldn't they just _give up_? But she had made her decision on the night she left. She had known then that she could never go back. Oh well. No use standing at a bus station. Now to find a place to stay…

----------------------------

She had never some back. They had thought that maybe if she knew that they wanted her to come back…but it hadn't worked. So they had started looking for her. Eventually they split up, to cover more ground. They made an agreement to stay in contact and to meet back if they ever found her. That was seven years ago. A year after she had left.

Gar- he had dropped 'beast boy' a long time ago- looked around. He had gotten a tip that someone matching Raven's description was in Winnipeg. It wasn't that big compared to most of the places he'd had to look for her, like New York or Chicago.

Knowing her, she'd look for a place to stay. Somewhere pretty cheap. That meant she'd probably head downtown. He had learned her habits a long time ago. After she got a place to stay, she'd find a place to work. Somewhere small and probably close to where she was staying. Music stores were a popular choice with her.

The only problem? He always seemed to be one step behind her. He would track down where she worked, only to find that she had quit a few days before. It was as if she could see him coming (which considering that it was Raven wasn't completely out of the question). However she did it, he had never managed to catch more than a glimpse of her. None of the ex-titans had.

So now he had to track down where she was staying. Oh well, time to see if anyone had seen her. Hopefully women with purple hair weren't very common here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven paused in front of the dilapidated apartment building and took in the rather pitiful building. The dark brown brick was covered in various graphite scrawls to the point that little of the original colour remained visible. The doors were thick and strong, made of a dark wood that seemed to have taken a lot abuse over the years. A dark shape went above the entrance and suggested that many years ago, there may have been sign there. Overall the place looked like it was about to collapse, but it was supposed to be the cheapest apartment building in town that still had a room to rent that hadn't been involved in any major felonies.

Sighing, she entered the building and went to ask about a room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Raven had paid the rent for the week, and received the key to her apartment. It was on the top floor of the building. The building (which she still didn't know the name of) had ten floors, each floor with ten rooms except for the tenth floor, which had had three, but the other two had been closed for renovations. According to the woman who had rented her the room, they'd been 'closed for renovations' for the past six months and weren't likely to be opening any time soon as no renovations had been done during that time. This suited Raven just fine. No neighbors to deal with.

Walking up the final flight of stairs (the elevator was broken), Raven looked around the hall. True to what the woman downstairs had said, there were three rooms. The paint in the hallway was pealing and had several suspiciously coloured stains. At the end of the hall there was a plain metal door with a push handle, which, Raven supposed, probably went to the roof.

Entering her new apartment, Raven dropped her backpack and suitcase. There seemed to be three small rooms, a kitchen/living room area that was immediately in front of her. In the far left-hand corner was a closed door that Raven assumed lead to the bedroom.

Picking up her bags again, she walked into the kitchen, which was painted a faded, but cheery yellow. ("Oh joy" Raven muttered to herself) and placed her baggage on the built in counter, made of light blue linoleum, and opened them.

She began extracting various non-perishable food items from her bag and started placing them in the cupboards. Once the food was done she removed two sets of cutlery and some plastic plates and cups (real ones would always broke) and placed them in their appropriate spots. That finished, she picked up her bags and entered the bedroom.

Opening the door, she was greeted with plain white walls and a ratty grey carpet. There was a door to her left that led to the bathroom. A large window on the far wall flooded the pain, dingy room with sunlight, making it seem beautiful somehow. Raven took her camera out of her bag, captured the sight before putting the camera on the ground, and began removing more items from her bags. Opening her suitcase, which contained mostly clothing, she removed a pillow and small blanket, and layed them in them just below the window. Raven closed the suitcase and placed it next to her 'bed' so it could act as a dresser. She then carefully removed the last objects from her backpack. The stuffed raven that Beast Boy had given her for her birthday (that looked kind of like the little ravens that resided in Nevermore) and several pictures of her and the rest of the team. Her most precious positions.

Now to get a job. There had been a small bookstore nearby with a help wanted in the window. Perhaps she would try there. 'but then again, there was that music store that was looking for someone to work…' she thought. 'It's after 7. It's to late to do anything now. I'll decide in the morning.' She had enough food to last for at least a couple of days and she had paid her rent for the week. She would find work tomorrow. For now, she would catch up on some much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! A new chapter! Ha ha! Thanks to the people to reviewed!

leons dragon: Yay! Two reviews! You're so nice! Here's an update for you!

Livie: Here's an update. Thanks for the review!

acosta perez jose ramino: Thanks for the suggestion! I'll think about that! Lol, I've had a hard time figuring out how bb convinces Rae. Thanks for the review!

DrkHunterX: Thanks! Here's an update for you!

Yay! Thank you to all the wonderful reviews! You guys rock! Here's chapter 3 of Where will you go! Oh, and a note to anyone who cares: I should be getting someone to beta this story so there should be less spelling mistakes soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gar had managed to narrow the list of possible places Raven could be staying down to three, the Driftwood apts, and the Black Adder apts. and, oddly enough, one who's name he couldn't seem to discover but had gotten the address of. Now he simply had to find out which one it was. Things were going well this time; normally it took him at least a week to get this far. But then again, it was a fairly small city.

So, Gar was off to check the closest of the three, the Black Adder. Maybe he would at least be able to talk to her this time. After all the years he had spent searching, he still loved the dark woman. He chased after her, day after day, month after month, year after year, hoping only to talk to her, to convince her that she could come back. He wanted her to come home, cause it wasn't home without Raven.

Gar sighed, picked up a plain green backpack and left his small motel room. Time to get going.

-----------------------------------------------

Raven had been hired at a small bookstore one street over from her new apartment building (who's name she still didn't know). It was a small building that smelled like a pleasant mix of old books and ginger. There were few customers but those who came, came regularly and seemed pleasant. It was quiet and rather boring work, but it paid well enough and allowed her to catch up on her reading, something she hadn't done in a long while, having had to sell most of her books for money fairly shortly after she left.

It was slower than usual today, there had been one customer so far, and it didn't look like that was about to change. So, Raven sat at the till, halfway through 'A Mid Summer Nights Dream' while humming along with the music that was playing over the store's speakers.

Raven sighed, snapping her book closed. For some reason she had been restless al day, unable to sit still. In the past, she simply would have meditated, found the source of the anxiety and dealt with it but now… she hadn't used her powers since that day…not even for something as simple as meditation. She wouldn't risk loosing control, not again.

Hearing the door open, Raven looked up, not having expected any more customers but they were hidden by a rather large stack of Stone Age comic books. 'Oh well. Better do my job…' she thought tiredly. Walking out from behind the counter and towards the new arrival.

"Excuse me, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked politely as she came around the stack of comic books that had impaired her vision before.

"Raven!"

-----------

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, ppls. I know this chapter is short, I know, but the next chapter will be longer to make up for it. Please R& R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm finally updating! Sorry for the long wait but I have exams coming up soon that I have to study for. I'll try to post next week as well. This chapter is longer so hopefully that will keep you satisfied. Once summer starts, I'll be writing more as all I get to do all summer is baby-sit my brother. Anyway, thank you to all the reviewers!

Leons dragon: Yay! I updated!

Agent of the Divine One: Sorry that you are/had to go through anything like this. I hope things get better for you! Here's an update! Thank you!

Digi-girl: cause they're fun!

Acosta perez jose ramino: Thanks. Hopefully this chapter will good too. And who said anything about it being BB? (laughs maniacally)

Crazy Sugar Girl: Thanks! Here's an update!

hanjuuluver: I updated! Yay! Thanks for the review! It's nice to know that you like my story even though you don't usually look at teen titan stories!

Here's chapter 4! R & R please! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven froze, realization washing over her like liquid fire. She knew that voice. How could she get out of this? She couldn't just abandon the store; there was still fifteen minutes till closing. Would they force her to come back? They couldn't, she wouldn't put anyone else she cared about in danger. Mind racing furiously, she went back behind the counter and sat down, attempting to look as calm as possible.

" Raven, is that you?" the firm voice came closer and Raven started to panic. Sighing, she waited for the inevitable. It wasn't like she hadn't made plans incase something like this happened. Raven sat down in her chair once again.

"Raven, answer me!" he called once again, struggling to find where she had gone through the many overfilled shelves.

"Over here" she called back, voice calm and steady despite the growing turmoil inside.

Raven watched as the young man struggled past a particularly unstable stack of old National Geographic's.

"Hello" Raven paused, as if afraid that saying his name would seal her fate. "Robin"

"It…it's really you…isn't it" he questioned, voice wavering, afraid that this was just some dream or a cruel joke. He hadn't seen Raven in years, yet here she was, sitting calmly as can be. Like nothing had happened. As if she had never left.

"Well, this isn't good" Raven muttered under her breath. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, face still calm, arms crossed over her chest.

Robin couldn't believe his eyes. She was here, sitting in front of him. The girl he had considered a sister for years, even before she had run. He had found her…

His eyes scoured over her, searching for anything that had changed, anything that had stayed the same. She had grown her violet hair out so that it would have reached mid- back had it not been put up in two ornate buns. Dark eye makeup was all that decorated her face and she seemed to have aged little. Her eyes, while the same brilliant amethyst colour, now looked tired, as if she would like very much to stop running, but didn't quite know how. She wore a pair of tattered once black jeans that had faded from years of Laundromat abuse from to a faded purple-grey. A black tank top adorned her top and left a tattoo of an elegantly twisting dragon on her upper left arm exposed. Fingerless gloves, scratched and worn from years of use covered her hands and a plain, dark brown trench coat covered the back of the chair she sat in.

"Gar, ah…that is, Beast boy called. He said he had a solid lead on you. I happened to be nearby so I decided to help him look. He…" Robin trailed off.

Raven sighed and looked at a clock that was positioned on a nearby wall. She would close early. No one else was going to come. Standing up, she walked over to the door and flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed'. Robin followed behind numbly.

"It's almost closing time. You're going to have to leave." She stated calmly, opening the door. Robin didn't budge.

"I'm not leaving Raven. We all want you to come back. I'm not leaving unless you come with me." Robin replied stubbornly.

'It couldn't be that simple, could it? I'm already going to have to leave! I haven't even gotten paid yet. Plus, I already paid the rent for the month. Will I even have enough money for a bus out of here?' she pondered. When you live from paycheck to paycheck, there wasn't much money to throw away for things like this. 'Oh well. At least I have enough food to last me for the next while.' Raven shook her head hand walked to the till and proceeded to start the process of closing for the day. Knowing Robin, he had his mind made up and nothing she did would convince him to leave. All she could do was let Robin wait for her and then try to lose him in the streets.

Having finished closing up the store, she grabbed her trench coat off of the chair and slipped into it as she removed her keys. She turned off the lights and locked the door, aware of Robin's presence behind her.

"He's still looking for you, you know." The ex-boy wonder commented calmly from behind her.

"Who's 'he'? Raven questioned just as calmly, while pocketing the keys and beginning to walk in the opposite direction from her apartment.

"Gar. He's convinced that if he can just talk to you, he can get you to come back. To see reason. Is there a chance of that happening Raven?" the jet haired young man replied.

"None of us will have the chance to find out." Raven answered back without looking at her old teammate.

"And why is that?" he questioned as he jogged to catch up to the indigo haired girl who weaved through the crowd expertly.

Raven stopped but didn't turn around. As long as she didn't look him in the eye, she could walk away, guilt free. If she looked back she knew that he would find some way to get her to stay. "His plan requires speaking with me. We both know I don't plan to allow him, or any of you for that matter, to find me again. Eventually I'll get away. I don't plan to be quite so careless after this."

Robin nearly growled in frustration. Why wouldn't she listen to reason? All they wanted was for her to come back to them. To come home. Finally he had found her. Not only that but cornered her and _spoken_ with her. He wouldn't let her leave again. Not when he was so close to re-uniting her with the rest of the team. If not for his sake, for Gar's. Over the years of searching (or perhaps even before, Robin wasn't sure) the shape shifter had fallen in love with the girl. Before Raven had left, it had been obvious to the ex-vigilantly that Raven had had feelings for the green skinned boy but held back for fear of what could happen. Gar was desperate to find Raven and was willing to spend his entire life looking for her.

Robin grabbed her left arm and spun her around to face him. Raven still stubbornly refused to look at him. He kept a hold on her arm to prevent her from both turning around again and running.

Using his other hand, he turned her head, forcing her to look at him. When he spoke, his voice was harsh and truthful "You also know that we will find you again. There are only so many places you can run Raven, and wherever you go, we'll find you." His voice softened and sounded almost pleading. The hand stopping her head from moving dropped to his side. "Why don't you just come with us? Come home! Please! It's been this long without you having any problems with your powers so you don't have to worry about hurting anyone! Just come home."

Raven finally looked him in the eye. "Maybe you will find me, but I will keep running until I can't run anymore. The only reason I haven't lost control of my powers is because I haven't used them _once _since that day. I don't have a home anymore because I refuse to put you in danger unnecessarily. I can _never go home_!" she cried, spinning around and out of Robin's now slack grasp.

Robin sighed as he watched the lavender haired girl storm away down the street. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his communicator and flipped it open.

"Hey guys. I found her-" Robin's half-formed comment was interrupted by cries of jubilation.

"Wonderful Robin!" an image of Starfire hovering in the air flashed across the screen.

"You serious man?" Cyborg had a relieved grin plastered his face.

"Where is she? Can I talk to her?" Gar's desperate voice caused Robin to wince.

"That's just it. We need to set up a perimeter. You were right Gar, she's here. All we need to do is catch her." Robin explained, ever the leader.

Silence stretched on for a long moment before anyone replied.

"Where?" Cyborg questioned, resignation colouring his voice.

"Not too far. Winnipeg, Manitoba. We better hurry though. She didn't look to inclined to stay. Gar, you call the mayor and have all the bus companies keep an eye out. That's how she usually travels. I'll call the local police and have them watch the highways for anyone matching her description. Star, Vic, you get any other titans in the area out here to help." Robin ordered, taking charge. He received three nods and simultaneous "over and out"s. Closing his communicator, Robin sighed. This definitely wasn't going to go well

-------------------------------

Raven ran through her apartment, quickly gathering up her belongings. She hated when she had to do this. Oh well, there were still a few things she could sell off at local pawnshops. She wouldn't be able to afford to pay for the apartment and the next month's rent was due soon. Robin already new where she worked so she'd have to quit her job…the job at the cd store had been filled already. Besides it was to close to the bookstore.

"Damn it, Robin. You haven't left me much for choices have you?" she swore silently.

She could probably stay at the Salvation Army or something for a while. It would give her a chance to get some cheap warmer clothes. It would probably be getting cold soon…

Raven sighed. She would stay here until the first of the month, and then leave. She'd have to live wherever she could until she got enough money to leave and find a new apartment.

Raven decided to go without dinner that night. Due to her demon physiology, she didn't technically need the food and the more food she could save for later, the better.

"Damn you to hell, Dick." Raven muttered, collapsing into her sleeping bag, hoping a good night's sleep would help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Things just keep getting worse for poor Raven, don't they? (XD fun to mess with characters' lives!) Hopefully this chapter is longer.

Some notes for this chapter:

Victor is Cyborg's real name. When I talk about Victor or Vic, that's who it is.

Richard is Robin's real name. Dick is a shortened term. Normally Raven would call him Robin or Richard, but she's pissed off, so she used 'Dick'. (Partly for it's synonym.

Please R & R!


	5. Chapter 5

He he (sweatdrop)…no I'm not dead. Sorry people but first I had exams, then I ran into some pretty major problems with the plot (which are fixed now, by the way) in both this and my other story. I will probably be updating again sometime this week.

Rachel Astraea Doshiimi: I've never seen the breakfast club so I can't say. (I really do need to get around to seeing that sometime…) Thank you though!

silverxpearls: Thanks! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Hehe…-.-'

Crazy Sugar Girl: Thank you!

hanjuuluver: Thank you. Things are about to get worse for poor Raven. (cackles evilly)

deadinside72: thanks! Here's an update.

Sigh. This chapter, and the next few following will be dark. Life has not been kind lately, and that tends to come out in my writing. Also, Raven is going to be on the streets for a while. I myself have, thankfully, never been in that kind of situation, nor have any of my friends. To anyone out there who has or is, you have my sympathies and greatest respect. On a related note, anything that strikes you as unrealistic ect. please tell me so that I can try to fix it.

Please R & R.

If she ever saw Robin again, she vowed to make good on every single one of the threats she had ever uttered against him. Because of him, the police were looking for her, forcing her to abandon her apartment, give up on finding legal means of earning money, and made it almost impossible to leave the city.

She _really_ hated when she had to do this. If she ever met someone who said that the homeless were lazy, she may have broken her vow not to use her powers. Raven had already had two more narrow run-ins with the titans. It seemed that they had called in several of the honorary titans. Including Melvin, Timmy and Teether. That, as far as Raven was concerned was playing very, _very_ dirty. He knew that there was no way she could resist them.

After two weeks of conning people and picking pockets to get enough money to get food, she was ready to leave Winnipeg. New York sounded nice. There was a man there who had offered her a housekeeping job next time she decided to stay there. If she could get out of here…

Gar was beyond confused at this point. He was thrilled that they were so close to finding Raven but…He sighed. At the moment he was going to check out a tip that they'd been given on where the missing titan might be. Hence why he was confused. The tip stated that she was staying at a homeless shelter. Gar's brows furrowed; Robin had said that she had a job and was staying in a local apartment building, so how had she wound up on the streets?

As the shape shifter entered the slightly run down building, he sighed. At least when they found her she would have a decent place ton stay. He walked toward the front desk where a middle-aged woman with blond hair sat.

"Um… excuse me miss but…" Gar paused, nervous "I'm looking for a friend of mine. Purple hair and eyes. About 5'8" with a tattoo of a dragon. You seen her around by any chance?" Gar finished.

"Depends what you want with her." She stated, not looking up from her desk.

"She's an old friend of mine. I've been trying to track her down for a while now." He explained, hesitant to go into further detail.

The woman rolled her eyes, muttering "Whatever" under her breath. Standing up she stated tiredly "Hold on I'll get her" before walking down a short corridor and calling out "Hey Rachel! You got a visitor!"

"I'm coming," growled an unmistakable voice. Gar's heart soared. He'd found her. She was here!

She wore a pair of patched blue jeans and a loose black wife-beater. Her long hair was pulled into a simple ponytail and she wore a pair of weathered leather boots. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as they fell on him. Falling into habit she quickly shifted into a fighting stance, as if she expected that she would have to fight her way out.

"What do you want?" she hissed out

"Hey" said the blond woman from behind the desk. "You know the rules Rachel. Take your guest to the room your staying in. We don't need any fighting in here." She ordered, glancing up only briefly.

Stiffening, Raven managed to glare at both the blond woman and her ex-team mate at the same time before growling out "come on" and walking back down the short hallway she had come down.

"Raven-" Gar tried.

"Shut up" she interrupted before he could say anymore. "I hope you know that you've made my life pretty bloody difficult." She hissed, not looking back at him. "Can't get a decent job. Can't get an apartment. Can't even leave town because of you"

"That was kinda the point" he murmured, "We hopped that if you couldn't get a job or leave town, you'd come find us."

Raven pulled out a key and stopped at one of the doors lining the hall. Entering the room, Gar saw eight beds, only three of which had blankets. In the back of the room there were two cribs set up, though Gar couldn't see if there were children inside. This, he assumed was where Raven had been sleeping. She sat down on one of the beds. Gar followed her example by sitting next to her.

"Don't suppose you could just leave me in peace?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Gar grinned

"Damn"

"You could come home with us." He suggested

"No" she said flat out.

"Didn't think it would be that easy." He sighed. "You really aren't leaving us many options you know" Gar sighed, running his fingers through his green hair.

"Then stop chasing me." She suggested, not looking at the shape shifter.

"Damn it Raven!" he yelled, loosing his temper. "We barely understand why you left!" He cried out, jumping up. "You always called us your friends. Said we were important to you! Well obviously we weren't that important if us chasing you around the god damn cotenant won't convince you to come back!"

Raven stared at her hands. Barely audibly, she murmured, "I care about all of you a lot. I meant it when I told you that me leaving was the best for all of us. I just didn't think you guys would chase after me. Even if you did, I thought you would have given up by now."

Gar wasn't subdued by her words. "The least you owe us is a decent explanation." He growled out.

Raven's carefully held patience snapped. Yes, she felt bad that her friend had felt it necessary to chase after her. It had been hard to leave, but she truly believed that it was the best way to keep her friends safe. Her friends had been like her family and they still were. She had tried to explain to them as best she could in the note she had left.

"I gave you a fucking explanation! I think I deserve to know why you're still chasing me. If you hadn't, I could have settled down somewhere! Gotten a real job! All the while knowing that my friends were safe!" she screamed, a tint of red seeping into her eyes from her demon parentage.

"Because I-" but before he could finish with 'think I love you', the tense air was broken by a shrill wailing from one of the cribs. Raven's gaze immediately snapped over towards the source of the noise, red gone from her eyes. She walked quickly over to the crib containing the wailing child and picked it up. The child, once in Raven's arms, was immediately pacified. Slowly, she rocked the infant until it was once again sleeping peacefully. Raven carefully placed it back in the crib, smiling peacefully at it.

"Is…it yours?" Gar asked hesitantly. Raven's smile vanished, and the hand that she had been using to stroke the child's jet-black hair stilled.

"No" she murmured. Her mother is going through drug rehab right now though, so I'm looking after her.

"What-what's her name?" Gar asked, shocked that Raven of all people seemed happy to be looking after a small child.

"Setsuna" she answered, eyes not leaving the sleeping form.

"How long?" Gar asked. Knowing Raven, even if she did agree to leave, she wouldn't leave until she had finished looking after Setsuna.

"How long what?" she asked, finally looking her friend in the eye. Her tone of voice was softer, more relaxed, Gar noticed, and her eyes weren't as hard as they had been before.

"Till her mom comes back," he elaborated.

"I don't know. Rehab can take a while. Hell, her mother may never come back. She didn't exactly strike me as the reliable type; or she may come back tomorrow. I've had Setsuna for about two weeks now. Since I got here," she murmured

"I thought you didn't like kids" he commented, coming to stand next to Raven by the crib.

"I said no such thing." Her back straitened and she gave him the same disapproving look she had years ago, though its affects were diminished since he was taller than her now. "All I said was that I didn't do babysitting." She muttered, glaring. "There is a difference."

She sighed. "I still can't come with you." She had her eyes fixed on her hands and her entire body was tense.

"Why?" he almost begged.

Raven simply shook her head." I will not risk putting yo-"

"I don't care!" he wanted to pull his hair out. "None of us do!" Calming down, he sighed. "Remember when I got splashed with those chemicals and the Beast got loose?" Raven nodded her understanding. "You told me that it was my decisions that made me a man." Both had to look away from each other to hide identical blushes. "Well, the same goes for you. It's your decisions that make you who you are. It doesn't matter if your father was a bastard. You're still a good person 'cause you chose to stop Trigon. You chose to try and help people. And even if we make some bad decisions along the line, that's ok. We learn from them and move on." He put his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Please" she whispered, "Please stop. I can't…"she tried to explain. Even though she knew all he was trying to do was help, she couldn't help but feel cornered. She had been running so long. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. Part of her was telling her to just run. Run to where they would never find her. But there was a smaller voice saying to trust him. "Beast boy I…" her throat seemed to have closed up and she couldn't get enough air. Suddenly she felt tears running down he cheeks.

Gar didn't know exactly what was happening but for some reason, his body seemed to react on it's own. He spun the girl around and held her to his chest, leaning his chin on her head. And for once, Raven accepted the comfort and gripped his shirt as she cried silently.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! I'm FINALLY finished babysitting, which means I have two weeks to do nothing but write! (Happy dance) I'll probably end up writing at least one or two more chapters for this story. Hope you all like this chapter!

hanjuuluver- Thank you!

YumeTakato- thanks. I like messing with Robin. He needs a rather large personality adjustment as far as I'm concerned.

deadinside72- thanks!

Crazy Sugar Girl- thank you!

Legendary Chimera- Kinda weird that you got an alert for this story instead of Someday…but YAY! You like this fic too!

sailorplutoouterscout- Thanks!

Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! Here's chapter 6! _PLEASE_ read the A/N at the end of the chapter. **It is important!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin liked to think that he was a good leader. The Teen Titans had been well organized and had done their job well. Even after they left Jump city to look for Raven, he had still remained the undisputed leader.

So it had never occurred to him that when they _did _find Raven that she wouldn't simply come back, no questions asked. Obviously, he knew that she would resist somewhat but he was still the leader dammit and she was supposed to listen to him when he gave her an order.

An incredibly _stupid_ idea now that he actually thought about it. But that didn't change the fact that Raven still had yet to be found. Starfire had been quick to reassure him that wasn't his fault and that Raven would be found soon. It hadn't helped much. He had a lot to think about at the moment. Like whether it was his leadership that drove Raven to leave. Yes, Robin decided, she would have some explaining to do once they finally tracked her down.

------------------------------------------

Raven tensed in Gar's embrace. She _knew_ that feeling. It was her powers. But that couldn't be possible. She had managed to suppress her powers for this long. But now, for some reason, they were reacting to her powers again. 'Beast boy' she thought, clamping down on the surge of powers that was trying to force it's way up through her body. 'That has to be it. He's the only thing that's changed. For some reason her triggering my powers.' Quickly falling into old habits, she forced down the panic flooding her mind.

"Let me go." her voice was monotone. She pushed against the changeling's grasp but Gar simply held her tighter, unwilling to let her go now that he had finally found her again.

"What? Raven, Why?" he questioned, honestly confused. Wasn't this the part where she realized how stupid she'd been for running away and came back? He had this planned out in his head! There was a kiss in there! Why wasn't she admitting how much she wanted to come back?

Raven was the first to admit that she had a hard time figuring out what she felt. Years of suppressing your emotions and being told that you were a horrible demon destined to destroy the human race could do that to you. She didn't know _why_ Beast boy and only Beast boy caused her to have to fight to control her powers. What she did know was that she didn't like it. It scared her. Her powers were supposed to be under control. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get away from _him._

""Let _go!_" she commanded, a note of panic colouring her tone as she struggled to get out of his grip.

Gar's eyes narrowed. Did she really think it was going to be that easy? That she could just run away again? No way in hell was she leaving again. Not if he had anything to say about it. "Tell me why." His voice deadly serious now.

Raven didn't respond. She just struggled harder as she noticed that the bed frames behind Gar had begun to levitate, surrounded by a familiar black glow. Gar simply shifted his grip to hold her more securely.

"I won't let you go Raven. Not until you explain." His voice was quiet, but held an edge to it that told her that she couldn't win. Raven slowly looked up, her struggles, ceasing.

"For the past seven years I've been able to keep my powers locked away. Seven years without losing control. But for some reason whenever I'm around you, I can't control my powers anymore." Her eyes were narrowed and her expression was one of confused irritation. "And I don't know _why!_"

With that she pulled out of his grasp. Picking up Setsuna from her crib, she looked at Gar again. "Please…don't try and stop me." She said, her voice filled with regret. She picked up her worn black backpack and a plain duffle bag. Gar reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. Raven hesitated for a moment.

"I can't stay," she murmured before walking away.

"Raven wait!" he called out, chasing after her. The pale woman didn't stop. "Rae, please!" he called out again, catching up to her as she grabbed a worn leather jacket off a rack further up the hall. "Please, don't go!" he called out, desperate. Clutching Setsuna to her chest, she began to jog toward the main doors. "Raven!"

Raven paused as she placed her hand on the handle of the main door. Looking over her shoulder she murmured, "I'm sorry" before running out into the street. By the time Gar exited the building several seconds later, she was nowhere in sight. Somehow she had managed to slip away again.

"No…Raven." He murmured, his voice cracking. "Please. Come back." A single tear rolled down his face. "Please."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: PLEASE READ!

Lately I have had a difficult time writing this story. Personal issues have been coming up recently that have been preventing me from writing. For the past month or so, I have been trying to write and failing. School will be opening shortly and I will not be writing at all during at least the first two weeks of September. Potentially longer. This is, of course, assuming that I don't complete this story in the next week or so. I will be updating tomorrow or the day after as I have already started the next chapter.

On a different note, I am really sorry about my infrequent updating but recently, I have been having personal issues and haven't felt the urge to write and if I write when that isn't there, I write crap.

Also, this story has aprox. 2 to 4 more chapters. Yay! I'm almost finished this story!

I will try hard to finish this story in the next week or so. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

I just posted the last chapter a little while ago, so I will include review responses next chapter.

With no further ado, here's chapter 7!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire had changed a lot in the past seven years. She had grown more used to the English language, though she still struggled with modern slang occasionally. She had grown to be 5'11" and had traded in her Tamarainian outfit for more normal, earth clothing. She had matured and though she had retained a lot of her innocence, she had seen things that she would have rather not seen. Following Raven had taken her to some rather rundown areas, as she never got the chance to get enough money to live anywhere halfway decent. It made her wonder, late at night, on those occasions when her body would refuse to find sleep, whether Raven had changed. Whether when they eventually found her, if she would still the Raven they remembered. After all, one can only go through so much with their personality untouched.

Starfire, dressed in a pair of plain blue jeans and a light blue tank top, flu over the city, scanning for any sign of her friend, occasionally landing to have a better look if she happened to catch a glimpse of purple hair, so far, only to be disappointed when she discovered it was simply a normal person going about on a normal day.

So when she spotted a head of purple hair, she had no way to explain the strange fluttering of excitement in her stomach. As she got closer, she saw that it was a young woman clutching a young child close to her as she wove in and about the crowd, carrying a small duffle bag.

Raven's day was _not_ going well. She had been found by Beast boy, nearly lost control of her powers for the first time in years, been forced to leave the shelter she was staying in, and, knowing Beast boy, she was being followed by and emerald green blood hound as she wove through the streets, trying to remember just _where_ on earth that soup kitchen she had seen earlier was. What she did _not _know was that she was being followed by yet another titan.

It was safe to say that her day wasn't about to get any better, any time soon.

Glancing behind her, scanning the crowd for any green dogs, she quickened her pace slightly.

Starfire nearly fell out of the air when the young woman she had spotted turned her head to reveal a set of wary, but undeniably violet eyes.

"There is more than one person who has purple eyes," she reminded herself, but her heartbeat quickened nonetheless. Flying slightly faster, she landed in a deserted ally, just ahead of the young woman. Peaking around the corner, she waited until the young woman glanced over her shoulder to step out in front of her. The young woman's head snapped forward once again, revealing a face that was completely and totally undeniably,

Raven's.

Realization bloomed on Raven's face as she recognized Starfire instantly. She took a half step away, while she glanced around quickly, looking for a root of escape.

'I can't go back without running into Beast boy, the ally is a dead end and I can't very well go running into traffic." Raven was trapped. That didn't stop her from trying. She nimbly bucked around the redhead only to feel a strong handgrip her shoulder, refusing to let go.

"Raven" Starfire spoke firmly, in the same stern, disapproving tone she had used as a teenager. Raven's back stiffened as she slowly turned around, trying her hardest no to look like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked, tilting her head to the side, the inhumanly strong grip on her shoulder telling her that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Raven wasn't sure she was going to be able to handle this. To this day, she still did not know why her powers had lashed out. She supposed that it was because of Trigon, but the fact remained that she could have seriously injured one of her friends. A familiar feeling of guilt swarmed up in the pit of her stomach. She tried to keep her expression neutral but even she could tell she was doing a poor job.

Shifting her arms slightly so that Setsuna was more securely held, her blue eyes blinking in confusion as to what was happening.

"Raven, you…are a mother?" Starfire asked, confused. Raven simply sighed, and looked down.

"I can't get out of this can I?" she asked dryly. "First Beast boy finds me, and now he tells you guys so you can all come chase me down."

Starfire blinked, processing what Raven had said.

"Beast boy? Gar found you?" She asked in confusion.

Raven chuckled, not looking up. "You mean he didn't call you in? I guess my luck really is that bad."

"Raven, you are coming with me, yes? We have found you. You will come home now, right?" Starfire asked, hope seeping into her voice.

Raven glanced down the street, eyes still searching for Gar. "I can never go home. I made that decision years ago. I can't go back now."

"Raven, I must take you back. You know this, correct?" Starfire asked softly, her vise-like grip on the empath's shoulder not moving an inch. Raven didn't reply. Maintaining her grip on Raven, she took the duffle bag from Raven's hand and looped he arm around the half-demon. Starfire couldn't help but feel bad. Raven, despite her best efforts to hide it, wore an expression of despair and fear. It was as if she had given up. As much as the Tamarainian disliked it, this was necessary. Glancing once again at Raven, she took off into the air.

Raven did not want to go with Starfire, make no mistake. But she did not wish to fight the female titan, out of both guilt and caring. Whether or not she had left, she still cared about her friends and did not wish to harm them. It was just…stronger with Starfire. Every time she thought of doing something to get away, images of the accident that had caused her to run away in the first place ran through her head, and she couldn't go through with it. Even if she could, her powers were out of practice and she was holding a sleeping infant in her arms. Short of clobbering her with her duffle bag (which was no longer an option, since Starfire had taken it from her), there wasn't much she could do.

At least the strange fluttery, twisting feeling in her stomach had gone away. She still couldn't figure out why it happened around only Beast boy. He was her friend and nothing more.

Right?

Shaking her head, she let out a sigh. This was not the time for her to try to figure out how she felt about the green changing. She was being flown to wherever it was the remaking titans had been staying to be questioned about her motives for leaving. On top of that, it seemed that they intended to take her back to Jump city, despite the rather obvious fact that she did not _want_ to go back. And each and every moment she was near them, they were at risk. She sighed, already dreading the questions that were to come. This was going to be unpleasant.

Shifting the duffle bag in her grip, she pulled out her communicator. Victor's face appeared on the small screen.

"What's up Star? You get some info or something?" The cyborg questioned

"Better" Starfire responded, unable to keep the grin off her face as the situation finally sunk in. She had _found Raven!_ Her friend was back!

Victor looked suddenly more attentive, a look of excitement on his face. "Did you see her? Talk to her?" he asked, now desperate for a response.

Starfire's grin widened "I have-"

"Hey guys!" Gar's voice interrupted, his face appearing on the screen suddenly. "I found her! I actually talked to her!" he exclaimed. "But…she got away." He explained sullenly. "She was on Portage Avenue. If you head over there, you might be able to catch her."

"I'm on my way." Vic said, his face serious.

Starfire looked all to pleased with herself, Raven decided, as she called out "That will not be necessary. For" Starfire smothered a giggle. "I have already located her." Turning to look at Raven, her excited face, sobered slightly, for it was obvious that the empath was far from pleased and was probably plotting how she could banish them all to the bottom circle of hell. "Say hello!" She whispered.

Raven decided it would be best to simply put up with all this for now. She would put up with their questioning and when the chance arose, she would run as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. A look of irritation flickered over her face as she glanced at the communicator.

"Hi" she said, glaring darkly. H how she wished that she could just use her powers to transport her somewhere else. But she couldn't. Her powers were out of shape, even if she had been willing to break her vow to never use her powers. So she was stuck, and she hated every minute of it.

Two identical cries of "Raven!" came from the communicator. Her glare intensified.

Starfire felt bad about having to take Raven back by force. Especially when she couldn't fight back, she really did. But…what she had been working and hoping for had finally come true! She had her friend back. Surely, if they could all sit down and talk, she would come back and everything would be the way it was supposed to be.

Cyborg looked as if he was just barely suppressing tears. Raven could help but feel guilty when she planned to run away when the next chance arose. Especially when they seemed so happy that she was being brought back. Maybe she _should_ stay. After all, they said they wanted her to come back…

'No' Raven thought, steeling her resolve. 'I refuse to put my friends in danger for selfish reasons.' She shouldn't even have agreed to look after Setsuna. Not when she knew that, deep down, her mother had no intention to come back for her. She would leave Setsuna with the titans. They would be able to find a good home with proper parents for her. Ones who wouldn't be endangering her life by simply by existing. Raven would simply fade out of existence and eventually they would forget about her and go on to live happy lives. It would be the best solution for everybody involved, including herself.

But if that was true, why did she feel that leaving would be mistake? She didn't know. She'd never been good at figuring out how she felt. All she could do now was hope that she made the right choice.

------------------------------------

Vic was divided. On one hand, he had Raven back; the person he saw as a sister. On the other hand, it was rather obvious that she did not want to come. Would she change her mind later? He didn't really know. Shaking his head slightly, he allowed happier thoughts to push the unhappy ones to the back of his mind.

That's when another revelation struck him. Something that he hadn't noticed before. Clutched protectively in her pale hands, was a baby. To the extent of their knowledge of her life while she was missing, she had never had a baby, nor become pregnant. But there whole chunks of time, months, when they couldn't find her. Technically, it was possible that she had gotten pregnant and given birth during one of those times but…this was _Raven_. The idea of her doing well, what was required for one to _become _pregnant seemed ludicrous. Then again, she had dated (though he wasn't sure if you could call it that if they never actually went on a date) Malchior, so it was possible, he supposed. Shaking his head once again, he decided that he would just have to ask her herself when she arrived. Starfire had said that they would be there in roughly twenty minutes. Now his only problem would be locating Robin, who had decided to go for a ride around the city on his motorcycle to blow off some steam and had conveniently forgotten to take his communicator.

The Boy Wonder, though no longer a boy, had gotten rather frustrated over the fact that Raven had blatantly refused to come back when had requested for her to. Victor could only guess, but was relatively sure that Robin wasn't used to having Raven, who had used to silently help support his orders, ignore his authority so completely.

Vic liked Robin, he really did. He was a good leader and an amazing strategist. He worked them hard and had the street smarts to survive in the city. But he was not always exactly humble. He knew he was good at what he did and liked that people listened to him. Not to say that Robin was conceited, or egotistical. But Victor felt it was probably good for him to have Raven lower his confidence in himself a notch.

Robin would come once he had finished venting his frustration. Until then, he could only wait for the moment when all five titans would be united once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's taken me so long to update (dodges tomatoes). Hee hee. I haven't got much time for writing lately since school started, but I haven't got any homework so I'm free to write! Thanks to:

Blueyedgirl

Deadinside72

Ryouluver

YumeTakato

hanjuuluver

For reviewing chapter 7 and

hanjuuluver

sailorplutoouterscout

RubixCubeConquerer14

Legendary Chimera 

deadinside72

YumeTakato 

For reviewing chapter 6

Here's the next chapter of Where Will You Go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven glanced around the small hotel room she'd been brought to. Sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs that had been left in the room by the hotel staff, she evaluated her options.

On the one hand, she could break the promise she'd made to herself and use her powers to get out of here, hoping that her friends would be to shocked to react. Raven gave a mental shrug. The idea was risky and not very well planned out. The titans were likely to react before she had the chance to go anywhere. She shifted Setsuna slightly in her grip as she pondered her options.

On the other hand, she could wait until they trusted her enough to leave her alone and use the opportunity to leave. It would give her the head start she'd need and had less risks. But seemed so underhanded. It would mean downright lying to her friends. Logically it was the best option, but it seemed so…wrong.

Raven didn't like this, not a bit. Hopefully she could convince them to let her go. She would answer their questions and get them to understand that they would be better off with her gone. Sighing, she gave up on making a logical plan. It wasn't like she hadn't gotten good at using underhanded tactics to get by. Quite the opposite, there were times when she lived off of lying and cheating alone. But that didn't mean she liked having to lie. Especially to her friends.

Suddenly the door crashed open, revealing a small green changeling, standing out of breath in the doorway. He looked frantically around the room for a moment before his eyes came to rest on Raven.

"You're here." He whispered, relief evident in his face. "Where are the others?" He asked, curious as to why they would leave her alone when it was so likely that she'd try to leave again.

Raven's gaze switched from the green changeling to the window. "Starfire's out trying to track down Robin. Cyborg is setting up perimeter so that I can't get leave without one of you coming with me." She stated bluntly. She had never been one to sugarcoat things. If how she had phrased it had made it sound like she was serving a jail sentence, so be it. Guilt on her friends' parts could only help her in the long run.

Gar walked towards the small table Raven had seated herself at. "Thanks for coming back." He murmured softly.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You think I came here by choice? Starfire spotted me by chance while I was trying to get away from you. Without my powers…" Raven trailed off, giving a small shrug. "There wasn't much I could do."

Gar looked shocked for a moment. Raven suppressed a chuckle. Beast Boy never had been very good at masking his emotions. "You mean you really," Gar gulped nervously. "You really got rid of your powers?"

Raven couldn't help but to smile bitterly at this. "Get rid of my powers?" She looked Gar in the eyes for the first time during the conversation. "I can't get rid of my powers. Don't you think I tried when I found out about the prophecy? My powers come directly from my demon blood. Getting rid of my powers would require destroying that blood completely. Not even I can survive that. So no, I did not 'get rid of my powers'. I merely suppressed them. That's why I've managed to go this long without my powers fluctuating. But the moment I try to use my powers all that will be gone, and I'll be dangerous again."

Gar opened his mouth to comment. Perhaps to contradict her statement or yell at her about how wrong she was but was interrupted by the door swinging open. Robin stood there proudly for a moment before striding confidently into the room. He gave Raven a smile.

"Welcome back."

Raven gave him an unimpressed look as she took in how he'd changed over the years. He wore a pair on tight fitting black jeans and set of leather motorcycle boots along with a plain white top under a fitted leather jacket. Under one arm was a black and red motorcycle helmet. His hair was still the same unruly ebony it had been seven years ago, if a bit longer. His smirk was a well-practiced one, suggesting he used it often. Probably to get information. The guy hadn't trained with batman for nothing.

"What makes you think I came back of my own free will?" Raven questioned. Robin's smile didn't falter for a second, though Raven was sure she'd seen a flicker of doubt in his eyes for a moment.

Robin walked over to the table, placing his helmet on its scratched surface and removing his jacket. "You'll come back." He said confidently. Raven simply pinned him with a glare. Removing his boots, he kicked up an eyebrow. "A kid? You've got a kid?" Robin glanced over at the other ex-titans. "How'd we miss that?"

Gar spoke up, face unusually serious. "It's not her's. She'd looking after it for someone." He chose to leave out that the mother was in rehab.

Vic chuckled, trying to ease some of the tension in the room. "Never figured you for the type to like kids Rae. Then again, those kids you looked after, Melvin, Timmy and Teether, have been pretty desperate to find you." Raven simply returned her gaze to the window, choosing not to respond.

Robin's face became serious as he got down to business. "Raven. Why did you leave?"

Raven sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. How many times would they ask her this before they understood? I've told you this before. I refuse to be the cause of anyone else's pain."

And with that the questioning began.


	9. AN: PLEASE READ

I am sorry to say this is not a new chapter. I just felt the need to post this and ask your opinions (if anyone is still reading).

Part of the reason I have had a hard time writing and posting another chapter is that I went back and re-read this story and realized how much better a job I could have done. So I would like your input.

If you like, I can simply continue on from here or I can repost a slightly edited version of this after some major editing (for grammar & spelling) and some minor plot tweaks. Either way, I will continue this story. It just depends how I do it. Please give me some feedback.


End file.
